The present invention relates to computing devices, and more specifically, outputting important data for display before a device becomes inaccessible.
As technology advances, people are more dependent on their mobile devices. Often, people store important data on their mobile devices, or access remotely stored data via their mobile devices. For example, a traveler may store flight, hotel, and car reservations on their smartphone, for use as needed. However, relying on mobile devices to access important data can often leave users without access to the important data when operation of the mobile devices becomes encumbered.